


the loudest silence

by spectres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectres/pseuds/spectres
Summary: it wasn't obvious at first. of course, for zevran who had believed himself incapable of loving, his mind wouldn't even grace the possibility.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 16





	the loudest silence

it wasn't obvious at first. of course, for zevran who had believed himself incapable of loving, his mind wouldn't even grace the possibility.

it was easier to excuse it as desire. the warden's charms were undeniable, his wit, his skill, his devotion and confidence. it made him undeniably attractive, and how could zevran refuse himself indulging in the thought of getting closer to the elf? 

for in the times they were living in, for their nomadic lifestyle, they deserved to indulge in simple pleasures. zevran believed that helped them retain their humanity.

and perhaps he would push it all aside and be content with simply satisfying their physical needs and leaving it at that, if not for all the moments in the day where the warden was in his line of sight. 

if he wouldn't tire of keeping his eyes on the roads, and having them shift to caldrin instead. maybe then his treacherous mind wouldn't notice just how sharp the warden's features were, the beauty in his thick black locks, and the wild spark in his yellow eyes.

yet for all the beauty caldrin's body contained, it was his actions that proved the most dangerous. zevran could feel himself falling, yet did nothing to stop it.

caldrin's fingers, long and slim, held onto zevran's forearm, his eyes piercing the dark space in front of them, frozen still, alerting of danger. yet the thrill running through zevran's body was not at the thought of a fight, but under the influence of the other elf's touch on his skin. 

and the maker knows he was ready to die for him, without wanting to admit it to himself, he would take risks that were unfitting if only to see the warden remain unhurt. 

caldrin didn't help. not with the way he reciprocated zevran's flirting so shamelessly, coy smile and witty words, as they sat around the campfire, with the eyes of their companions stuck on them. the warden almost seemed to enjoy it. and zevran loved a good game.

most troubling of all, was how much he _cared_. that was the strangest feeling for the assassin, having his failed target care for his life as if they had no one else in this world to hold dear. 

realising caldrin loved him was difficult too. more than it should have been, when he looked back on it. for all the stolen kisses, the hot breaths on his neck as they shared a bed, the moments of bliss and the silence when they were alone, they weren't _just_ for comfort.

they held meaning behind them, they tried to say more but zevran, stubborn in his ways, simply refused to listen. 

and after denerim, when his past finally caught up with him, only then he could see clearer. where he thought he loved, he realised it didn't compare. 

and when he walked the streets of denerim's market that evening, with the sun peeking through the walls with orange rays, he saw it reflect on something unique, gold and noble. and he realised he was ready to give a part of himself.

he watched the warden sit down on the grass with a sigh, take off his boots and untackle the belts on his armor.

and when the warden looked up and their eyes met, and neither said anything, but caldrin's face became softer, as if all the day's troubles had lifted away. he smiled, and zevran finally let that feeling inside to stir up a new storm, ready at last.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss zevran. a lot.
> 
> just a short piece i wrote after indulging in playing dragon age all day. i know it's bad, but inspiration has been scarce. 
> 
> if you have read this, thank you so much


End file.
